Molly's Memories
by sawyerzelda
Summary: Molly looks back on some childhood memories, and recalls some more recent ones. What were her thoughts about unicorns? (bad summary, I know--just read and review!)
1. They do exist

Disclaimer: No, I don't own any characters from The Last Unicorn (DUH!!)  
  
"But how do you know mother?" little Molly McGrue asked. "How can you know for sure that unicorns don't exist?"  
  
"Child, stop being so ridiculous," Mrs. McGrue scolded, wiping her hands on her apron. "Everyone knows that unicorns aren't real. Everyone except you, a stupid, foolish little girl, whose imagination goes running away much too often."  
  
"But they do live! They do exist! And some day, I am going to meet one!"  
  
"The chances of you meeting a real unicorn are the same as me getting a raise on my job--unicorns aren't real!"  
  
"You'll never understand! You'll never know!"  
  
"That's enough Molly, go to your room!"  
  
"That's where I was headed, anyway!" Clenching her fists, Molly held back the tears and rushed to her room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Molly McGrue sighed, poking a fire with a stick. She was remembering the first time that she had asked her mother about unicorns. Her mother scolded her for even imagining such foolish things, and told her not to talk about it again.  
  
The now older Molly put her face in her hands. She missed her real mother--the one that did believe in unicorns (or had at least pretended to). But her mother had died early on, and her father remarried to a horrid woman. A woman who's imagination stretched about as far as...well actually, she didn't have any imagination.  
  
Frustrated with her new mother, Molly had run away. She was scurrying along a path one day, when she ran into a pack of gypsies. They asked where she was going.  
  
"I don't know," she had answered. Actually, Molly had been searching in vain for the Sherwood forest, where her childhood heroes lived.  
  
"Then why don't you stay with us?" the king of gypsies asked kindly. "We could always use another fellow."  
  
Smiling widely, Molly said she'd be extremely excited to go with them. Maybe gypsies met unicorns. Maybe unicorns liked gypsies. At least, that was what she hoped.  
  
"Have any of you ever met a unicorn?" Molly had asked the group eagerly one night during dinner.  
  
Several of the gypsies exchanged glances.  
  
"I saw one once," the King said.  
  
"Really?! Where? What did it look like?!"  
  
The King grinned at the little girl's enthusiasm. "She was beautiful. One of the loveliest things I've ever layed my eyes upon. I lost my way, and stumbled upon a river. I stooped down to drink, and then looked up. Right across the river was a pure white unicorn, staring right back at me."  
  
"What did you do? What happened next?"  
  
Sighing, the King's shoulders drooped slightly. "Our eyes were locked for a few moments, but then she galloped away."  
  
"But you saw one!" Molly cried excitedly. "That would've been good enough for me! Oh, you're so lucky!"  
  
"Maybe I am. But best not get your hopes up, young lass. It's not every day that a man...well, any person stumbles upon a live unicorn."  
  
"I'll meet one someday," Molly said to herself. "I know I will! Oh, I just knew that unicorns exist!" 


	2. Sophie

Molly sighed again. Yes, her belief in unicorns had been confirmed. And she had finally met her unicorn.  
  
And it was all thanks to Schmendrick. That dorky little wizard who had been traveling with (she couldn't believe it) a unicorn. A real, live, actual living and breathing unicorn. They WERE real.  
  
Yes, Molly had cursed off the unicorn. Yes, Molly had gotten annoyed. But Molly had also gotten her wish. She'd met a unicorn, and helped her find what she wanted.  
  
'I'm walking with a unicorn,' she thought to herself every day. 'I'm talking with a unicorn. This is awesome!' Molly had loved spending time with that creature, and it seemed that their journey had ended all too soon.  
  
Molly had been mortified when Schmendrick turned the unicorn into a human girl, named Amalthea.  
  
"YOU ARE AN IDIOT!" Molly bellowed at the wizard.  
  
But as a human, Amalthea and Molly seemed to understand each other more. Molly tried helping her sort out her problems, and Amalthea appreciated it very much.  
  
"I've always wanted to meet a unicorn," Molly told Amalthea one day. "I guess the reason I didn't ever see one was because of this...Red Bull you're searching for."  
  
"Perhaps that is so," Amalthea agreed. "I knew that I couldn't possibly be the last there was on earth." ~~  
  
During the end of their long and tedious trip, Molly had gotten a little...well, she'd had a little too much to drink. The unicorn galloped away, and Schmendrick asked Molly to "go" with him. Under her drunken state, Molly had agreed.  
  
You can imagine Molly's surprise when she woke up in the middle of the night, and saw a bare-chested Schmedrick sitting right next to her.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked drowsily, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"At my house," he answered.  
  
"Well what am I doing at your house?!"  
  
"You said you'd come with me."  
  
"Ewww! When did I say that?! Why is your shirt off?! Answer the second question first. No wait--don't answer either of them! I don't even want to know! You are a sick, disgusting wizard! Taking advantage of an innocent, drunken girl like me! Good-bye, Schmendrick!"  
  
Saying this all very quickly, Molly dashed out of the house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Molly had to laugh at that memory. The only reason she'd agreed to be a companion with Schmendrick in the first place was because the idiot had been leading Amalthea in the wrong direction.  
  
"You're going the wrong way," she'd told him. Molly found it simply hilarious that a wizard had lost his way. He could, after all, conjure up Robin Hood and Maid Marian themselves--didn't he have any sense of direction?  
  
Smiling slightly, Molly McGrue put out her fire. She crawled into her sleeping bag on the ground. All of a sudden, there was a large clatter to her left. She sat up immediately, her heart pumping loudly.  
  
"Ha, ha! Got ya, Molly!"  
  
A small little girl leapt onto Molly's lap, giggling non-stop.  
  
Laughing a bit, Molly ruffled the girl's hair. "What is it you'll be wanting now, Sophie? Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?"  
  
"I'm sorry Molly," Sophie apologized. "But I just could fall asleep. When the King told us about the time he met a unicorn, I just can't stop thinking about them! Don't you think it would be magnificent to meet one, Molly?"  
  
Smiling, Molly looked into Sophie's eyes. "I've met one, Sophie. I've seen a unicorn too."  
  
Sophie's eyes widened. "Ya have?! My father used to say to me that unicorns didn't exist! He scolded me, and I got so angry, that I ran away! And then I met you, and I...but have you really seen one, Molly?! A real unicorn?"  
  
"Yes, I have, Sophie. Would you like me to tell it to you?"  
  
"Oh, yes, please do! Is the story better than the King's?"  
  
Laughing ruefully, Molly started another fire. "It all started not to long ago, actually. I met her right here, in this forest..." ---------------------------------  
  
Author's note: Okay, I was planning on ending the story right here. but in the unlikely event that anyone wants me to continue this, I'd be willing to. Just review! (no flames from Schmendrick lovers, please). 


	3. Author's Note

This is just a quick little Author's Note:  
  
This story is meant to be totally random and have no point. I hope that my sarcasm was always caught (like as in "i'm walking with a unicorn" and so on). Who cares if there's no point!? NO ONE MADE YOU READ IT, and I only ASKED you to review (even though I do like it when people review)! 


End file.
